destroyermenfandomcom-20200214-history
Devil's Due
The Devil's Due is book 12 of the Destroyermen Series due out June 13. 2017. The book blurb on Amazon: The next exciting book in the “genuinely different” (David Weber) New York Times bestselling series about a WWII destroyer mysteriously transported to another world. Captain Matt Reddy and the crew of the USS Walker have been fighting for their lives, ever since their ship was swept from the Pacific to another world and they became embroiled in a deadly conflict between the Lemurians and the vicious Grik. With his family and allies prisoners of the madman Kurokawa, the mysterious League and evil Dominion plotting schemes of their own, and the Grik trying to build their swarm and concentrate power, Reddy faces danger on all sides. Desperate to confront Kurokawa, Captain Reddy is rushing repairs to the Walker, but he fears he’s subordinating the war effort for personal reasons—again. Still, Kurokawa can’t be left alone. Sometimes, just because you want to do something doesn’t mean it’s wrong…. List of Characters Introduced in Devil's Due: (L) Lemurian, (H) Human, ® Reptialian, and (G) Grik. Also number DD ARC Uaa-Saan-Mar (L)(f) Letts family Nanny, one armed Marine Veteran of Battle of Rangoon with three children of her own looking after Letts human daughter and two adopted female Lemurians. 20 Capitaine de Fregata ''Ciano (H) Italian Leaguer is the Captain of ''Leppardo (Leopardo)53. Heraad-Naar (L) is Meksnaak’s closest diplomatic advisor. 69 Laap-Zol-Jeks (L) is yellow and orange furred civilian ‘Cat wearing a brown and red plaid kilt. He’s the Chief Machinist Baalkpan Boiler and Machine Company. 91 Ru-Fet ‘Ruffy’ (L) former sailor [[SMS Amerika|SMS Amerika]] 230. Dead 426 Eaan-Dat ‘Eddie (L) former sailor [[SMS Amerika|SMS Amerika]] 230. Dead 344 Bele (H) commander of 23 Legion’s senior Cohort, a tall Black man 248. Lok-Fon (L) Colonel of 23 ed Legion. She is replaced with Bekiaa-Sab-At when she complains of Bekiaa turning over her wagon to make a breast work in a Grik sneak attack. Tinaas-Kus (L?)(f) Senior Centurion Third Cohort 23rd Legion 258 General Taal (L?) commander of cavalry 265 General Modus (H) commander Republic Third Army 262. Francisco Abuello Falto (H), was the Capitan DeCobeta or captain of Nationalist Spanish destroyer Antúnez.297 dies 300 Casales Padilla (H) was the Teniente (Lieutenant) and XO of Nationalist Spanish destroyer Antúnez. 297 dies 300 Tomas Perez Moles (H) was Alferez (Ensign) and only surviving officer of the of Nationalist Spanish destroyer Antúnez. 297 Jack Meek (H) Optio (First Lt.) (H) Doocy Meek’s son assigned as Bekiaa-Sab-At’s aid 463. Saansa-Belkaa (L) Lieutenant (jg) Salissa flies recon mission over Zanzibar checking out the map left by Walbert Fiedler. She is killed by League Macchi-Messerschmitt (Itialian version ME-109 with an Italian engine) 134-144&145 See also the Zanzibar map 154. Sori-Maai (L) is the Surgeon Lt. (jg) aboard USS Donaghey, “... a burly teddy bear of a ‘Cat ...” 130&464 Mak-Araa (L) Lt. (jg) aboard USS Donaghey was made XO after “Sammy’s” death and given command of prize Dominion frigate Matarife ''131&463 Haana-Lin-Naar (L) (f) Lieutenant in command of USS ''Donaghey’s ''Marines 115&464. Koor-Susk (L) Republic Cat was a Kapitan Leutnant in the Republic of Real People, is now the Sailing Master aboard USS ''Donaghey ''& 464. Pol-Heena (L) Republic Cat is a Tribune (Major) aboard USS ''Donaghey ''464. Oolak ® First North Borneo Sergeant Rini-Kanaar (L) (f) Lieutenant (jg) was XO MTB Lucky Seven. She was studying to be a sky priest 353. She was killed by machine gun fire 359. Haan-Dar “Lucky Handy” (L) Lieutenant (jg) commands Ron 1’s # 4 boat. Living or dead? Tass ® First North Borneo Corporal 399 Legs hurt and jaw broken 425 dies 426 Minaa (L) (m) is the only surviving Shee-ree crew ‘cat of Silva’s Zeppelin. Charlie Murphy (H) (m) Former Machinist USS ''Canopus, prisoner Mizuki Maru, but now best Civilian Machinist in Baalkpan. 34 New Ship Names From Devil's Due: [[USS Fitzhugh Gray|'USS ''Fitzhugh Gray]] CL-1 Length 440 feet Beam 45 feet. Fitted with 3 x Walker power plants, with 8 x Walker style boilers giving a maximum speed or about 28 knots. Armament 3 x twin 5.5” two on the bow one on the rear deckhouse. 5 x 4inch/50 DP guns “Ordinary–looking DP 4”-50s on either beam atop the amidships deckhouse, Another pair in tubs behind the quad torpedo mounts flanking the aft two funnels, A tall crane with a spotlight platform on top just behind the fourth funnel. Two empty seaplanes catapults” Then the third 5.5” dual mount in a protected mount (tub and splinter guard?) The last of the five 4”-50 DP guns is between the twin depth charge racks. Twelve dual .50 cal. Browning MGs in tub mounts (ie 6) Captain Commander Toryu Miyata (Joined US Navy Clan after SMS Amerika was sunk, and the only officer with recent experience on a cruiser, INJ Amagi.) 35-43 Three Baalkpan Bay (CV-5) class carriers 472: '[[USS New Dublin|USS ''New]][[USS New Dublin| '''Dublin']]'' (CV-6) is a Baalkpan Bay Class CV of Second Fleet Note the three new carriers all painted in Dazzle. “Second of group of 4 smaller fleet carrier/sea plane tender (850’x150’ 9,00 Tons). Faster (up to 15 knots) and lightly armed (4 x Baalkpan Arsenal 4”/50 DP guns,-two amidships, one each forward and aft). Can carry as many aircraft as Maaka-Kakja ''planes some in crates, 472.” [[USS Raan-Goon|'USS Raan-Goon]] (CV-7) is a Baalkpan Bay Class CV of Second Fleet Note the three new carriers all painted in Dazzle. “Second of group of 4 smaller fleet carrier/sea plane tender (850’x150’ 9,00 Tons). Faster (up to 15 knots) and lightly armed (4 x Baalkpan Arsenal 4”/50 DP guns,-two amidships, one each forward and aft). Can carry as many aircraft as Maaka-Kakja ''planes some in crates, 472.” [[USS Madras|'USS ''Madras]] (CV-8) First Fleet. “Second of group of 4 smaller fleet carrier/sea plane tender (850’x150’ 9,00 Tons). Faster (up to 15 knots) and lightly armed (4 x Baalkpan Arsenal 4”/50 DP guns,-two amidships, one each forward and aft). Can carry as many aircraft as ''Maaka-Kakja ''planes some in crates, 472.” [[USS Destroyer|'USS Destroyer]], former Dominion steam-frigate Deoses Destructor Captain Ruik (L) and XO Parr and the crews of their two DDs 173. Nationalist Spanish destroyer [[Antúnez|'Antúnez]]'' an Alsedo Class Destroyer see https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Alsedo-class_destroyer commanded by Capitan DeCobeta Francisco Abuello Falto see 296-306 for her sinking by USS Donaghey. Dominion steam-frigate [[Matarife|'Matarife']] ''captured by USS ''Donaghey prize crew commanded by Lt. (jg) Mak-Araa (L) 131. Category:Destroyermen Series Book